Una tardenoche en el Sunny
by mauricioghi91
Summary: Franky instaló un jacuzzi en el Sunny, que pronto se convirtío en el lugar favorito de Luffy, quien era acompañado por Zoro y Sanji en sus baños vespertinos. Las tardes y noches en el barco no fueron las mismas después de esta novedad. Lemon. Two-shots. LuZo - Luffy x Zoro. LuZoSan - Luffy x Zoro x Sanji


**Aguas termales**

-¡Sanji-kun! ¡Sanji-kun! ¿Dónde estás?- la joven navegante de la tripulación estaba buscando al rubio por todo el Sunny, sin éxito en su propósito -¡Chopper! ¿has visto a Sanji? - preguntó al pequeño reno, que se encontraba recostado en el césped de la cubierta.

-Creo que lo escuché decir que tomaría un baño en las aguas termales que instaló Franky la semana pasada- comentó el doctor, señalando la dirección de las nuevas instalaciones del barco.

La pelinaranja se encaminó hacia el lugar, ingresando a la antesala del jacuzzi, pudo distinguir las risas de Zoro y Luffy, además de la de Sanji. Realmente estaban haciendo demasiado bullicio, pensó la joven.

-¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido?- cuestionó Nami, ingresando a la sala, sin siquiera anunciarse, provocando que sus integrantes guarden silencio ante la interrupción -Se supone que este baño es para relajarse, especialmente para tí, Luffy- regañó la navegante a los presentes, que se encontraban sumergidos en las aguas termales. Recordaba las palabras de Chopper, y la razón principal por la cuál había aceptado gastar tanto dinero en construir ese nuevo baño. Su capitán debía pasar por lo menos una hora todos los días allí, para relajar su cuerpo y contrarrestar los efectos negativos del Gear Second y el Gear Third.

-Tranquilízate, Nami- contestó el moreno -Te puedo asegurar que estoy muy relajado- terminó por decir, remarcando la palabra "muy" con una sonrisa y un tono que la navegante no pudo descifrar.

Zoro y Sanji agradecieron al vapor y a la temperatura del agua, al ocultar el sonrojo que se apoderó de sus rostros cuando escucharon a su capitán contestar de esa manera, todavía no se acostumbraban a ese tipo de actitudes de parte del moreno.

-Bueno, lo que digas. Sanji-kun, necesito tu ayuda, ven conmigo- se apresuró a solicitar la navegante, sin ganas de perder más tiempo con las idioteces del menor.

-Lo que tu digas, Nami-swan~- contestó Sanji, saliendo del jacuzzi y comenzando a secar su cuerpo.

Otra vez eran salvados por las aguas termales y la gran cantidad de vapor que liberaban, ya que ninguno de los dos piratas que continuaban en el jacuzzi pudo evitar reaccionar ante la imagen que se mostraba ante ellos. La visión del cuerpo del rubio, de espaldas, con las gotas de agua deslizándose por los músculos de su trabajada espalda, antes de perderse en las perfectas curvas de su firme trasero pudo más que su autocontrol y tanto el espadachín como el portador del sombrero de paja, ocultaban, nuevamente en aquella tarde, prominentes erecciones bajo el vapor del agua.

-Iré a ayudar a Nami, y luego prepararé la cena- habló, observando de lado al peliverde y al moreno, consciente de las reacciones que había provocado en ellos -no tarden demasiado- agregó, con una sonrisa pícara.

-Oe, Sanji, prepárame un buen pudin de postre shishishishi- comentó el capitán, sin poder evitar una risita mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su cocinero. El rubio se sobresaltó un poco al escucharlo, haciendo que se le cayera la toalla con la cuál se estaba secando, pero se recuperó rápidamente y continuó con su labor, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del menor.

-Sí, ero-cook, que sea doble porción- agregó el espadachín, utilizando un tono de voz profundo, que logró estremecerlo.

-¡Tú cállate, marimo de mierda!- respondió, visiblemente sobresaltado, con un pronunciado sonrojo en sus mejillas -¡Nadie pidió tu opinión!- terminó por decir, mientras tomaba su ropa y salía de la sala de baño.

El peliverde escuchó un sonoro suspiro, proveniente de su capitán, lo veía llevar una mano a su entrepierna, brindándole la atención que requería ante la situación.

-Déjame ayudarte, mi capitán- comentó sonriendo, mientras se acercaba al lugar donde estaba Luffy.

El espadachín cruzó sus piernas por la cintura del moreno, sentándose sobre él, también enredando sus brazos por sobre el cuello del menor, haciendo que sus dos miembros se rozaran. Se movió poco a poco aumentando la fricción entre sus dos erecciones, mientras devoraba lentamente la boca de su capitán. Sus lenguas se enfrascaron en una deliciosa batalla por el poco control que a ambos les quedaba. El espadachín llevó una de sus manos por entre sus cuerpos, tomando las entrepiernas de ambos y comenzando un suave vaivén que logró excitarlos aún más. Ni lento, ni perezoso, Luffy aprovechó para abrazar al peliverde por la cintura, y llevar sus manos hacia el trasero del mismo, dejando que sus dedos comenzaran a jugar con la entrada de su nakama.

-¿No quieres guardarte para el postre?- preguntó el espadachín, mientras lamía la oreja del menor, y reprimía un gemido al sentir los dedos de su capitán ingresar en él.

-Sabes que también me gusta disfrutar de la entrada…- respondió, al tiempo que mordía el cuello del peliverde, provocando un sonoro gemido, ante el que sonrió con suficiencia.

Movía sus dedos lentamente, palpando la estrechez del peliverde, mientras su lengua se dedicaba a jugar suavemente con el trío de aros que colgaban de la oreja de su compañero.

-Ma-maldito...- pudo articular Zoro, entre gruñidos y jadeos producto de su excitación, no quería ceder el poco control que le quedaba, pero el moreno sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo sucumbir ante el placer, mas no se rendiría sin dar algo de pelea. Ambos disfrutaban de este cortejo, y el espadachín sabía que cedería con gusto, a fin de cuentas, no podía negarse a nada que le pidiera su capitán.

-Hmm...- el moreno soltó un sonoro jadeo al sentir como la mano de Zoro presionaba ambos miembros y aumentaba el ritmo de sus movimientos. El peliverde aprovechó el momento para morder suavemente el cuello del menor, logrando que este se estremezca debido a la placentera sensación, Zoro también sabía como jugar en esta contienda.

El moreno sonrió desafiante, y en un rápido movimiento, giró sobre sí, alzando a su compañero y sentándolo en el borde del jacuzzi. El espadachín tragó saliva mientras se sostenía colocando sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo, suspiró al escuchar una risita de suficiencia de parte del menor, sabía que había quedado a merced de su capitán y sus últimos esfuerzos de resistencia sucumbieron al placer que le producía la cálida boca de Luffy mientras repartía suaves mordidas alrededor de su cicatriz tan característica.

-Ahhh...Lu-Luffy...- el peliverde gimió al sentir como uno de sus pezones era estimulado lentamente por la lengua del menor. Su respiración se agitó aún más cuando una de las manos del moreno atrapó su otro pezón y se dedicó a apretarlo suavemente, mientras esa traviesa y húmeda lengua intensificaba su trabajo.

-Déjate llevar... quiero escucharte...- susurró Luffy, al tiempo que seguía descendiendo con sus besos, lamidas y mordidas, llegando a la zona abdominal del mayor. Su hombría palpitaba intensamente con cada uno de los gemidos que lograba arrancar del espadachín, escuchar esa voz ronca de placer pronunciar su nombre lo excitaba y disfrutaba enormemente saborear aquel cuerpo trabajado. Ese era su ritual privado, ya habitual para ambos, el moreno se perdía en el tronco de su amante, besando, lamiendo y succionando todas y cada una de las cicatrices que exhibía, dejando pequeñas marcas a lo largo y ancho del peliverde.

Zoro gemía y gruñía libremente, esa lenta y placentera tortura lo llevaba al borde de la desesperación, su miembro se encontraba totalmente erguido y requería su atención, la visión de Luffy bajando por su cuerpo no hacía más que aumentar su ansiedad por apaciguar el fuego interior que lo estaba consumiendo y que era alimentado por su capitán. Sin poder aguantar mucho más, llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza del moreno y presionó levemente hacia abajo. El menor descendió lo suficiente como para encontrarse con la entrepierna del peliverde, y sopló lentamente sobre la misma, el espadachín no pudo contener un grito de placer y desesperación cuando su cuerpo se estremeció completamente ante tal acto.

-Luffy... hazlo... ya no me tortures- consiguió articular difícilmente el mayor, entre jadeos y suspiros.

El capitán sonrió complaciente y comenzó a lamer el miembro del peliverde, describiendo pequeños círculos con la punta de su lengua sobre el glande, lentamente fue recorriendo toda su extensión, lamiendo y depositando suaves besos a lo largo de la hombría de su espadachin. Escuchaba sonoros gemidos escapar de la boca del mayor y eso lo prendía aún más, dispuesto a brindarle placer, Luffy engulló completamente el miembro del peliverde en su boca, para comenzar un suave vaivén, mientras que con su lengua recorría y presionaba toda la extensión de la entrepierna de Zoro. El moreno fue aumentando su ritmo poco a poco, mientras que los gemidos del mayor se hacían aún más sonoros, incapaz de sostenerse debido al placer que sentía, se tumbó sobre su espalda. El menor aprovechó esta posición, para lamer lentamente los testículos de su compañero, llevándolos a su boca, mientras que con sus manos, atendía el miembro del peliverde.

-¡Ahh!...- Zoro dejó escapar un sonoro gemido al sentir cómo su capitán colocaba sus piernas por encima de sus hombros, y la calidez de su lengua comenzó a acercarse, poco a poco, a su entrada, ahora expuesta y a disposición del moreno. La lengua del menor comenzó a lamer su esfínter suavemente, provocando que el peliverde se retorciera de placer, Luffy lo sujetó por las nalgas e intensificó aún más su trabajo, su lengua recorría la entrada del peliverde, preparándola con su saliva.

El espadachín no era el único que estaba llegando a su límite, luego de un tiempo, Luffy salió del jacuzzi y se colocó encima del peliverde, sus bocas se besaban violentamente con pasión, intentando apaciguar el fuego de ambos, pero sólo consiguiendo aumentarlo todavía más. El moreno fijó su vista en la de su compañero, sobraban las palabras entre ellos, lentamente, comenzó a introducir su miembro en la entrada del peliverde, quien se aferraba con sus brazos a la espalda del menor. Ambos gimieron fuertemente cuando Luffy se introdujo por completo, lentamente comenzó un suave vaivén mientras la fricción del miembro de Zoro entre sus estómagos les provocaba aún más placer. Las embestidas comenzaron suaves, pero intensas, el moreno entraba y salía totalmente del interior de su nakama provocando grandes oleadas de placer para ambos. Siguiendo el ritmo de la penetración, las bocas de ambos. El mayor jalaba los labios de Luffy, los mordisqueaba, besaba, saboreaba, y todo a la vez, mientras el moreno no se quedaba atrás y apretaba todavía más sus cuerpos.

Las caricias eran cada vez más rudas, más necesitadas, al igual que las embestidas del moreno, sus gemidos inundaban la sala, con palabras inentendibles junto a sus nombres. Zoro apretó más a Luffy contra sí, clavando sus uñas en la espalda del menor, mientras éste aumentaba el ritmo de sus penetraciones. Sus bocas encontraron nuevamente, y comenzaron a besarse con intensidad, sus lenguas luchaban por la del contrario, ambos estaban cerca del clímax y, a pesar de la falta de aire, no deshicieron el beso hasta que alcanzaron su punto máximo.

Gritaron cada uno el nombre del otro cuando el clímax les alcanzó finalmente, el capitán se derrumbó sobre Zoro jadeando pesadamente, quién lo toma entre sus brazos y lo acomoda sobre su pecho. Permanecieron así abrazados un rato, disfrutando de esa sensación de plenitud que los colmaba.

-Debemos ir a cenar, o Sanji se enojará con nosotros- comentó el menor, luego de un rato. Ante el asentimiento del peliverde, ambos se dieron una ducha rápida y comenzaron a cambiarse. Sabían que si el rubio se enfadaba tendrían problemas, además de que ambos esperaban ansiosos esa doble porción de pudin prometida…


End file.
